Overly Enchanted
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Just because you live a fairy tale life, doesn't always mean you get a happy ending. Sometimes you realize you should've told the one you love that you love them too late. Now Aria, a wonderstruck princess, will spend her time wishing for them to meet again. No matter what the case. Ezria fanific. Based off Taylor Swift's "Enchanted" R&R ONE-SHOT!


_I may write a story based off of this song or leave it at a one-shot, depending on the amount of reviews I get. So if you liked it, please let me know in a review(: I'm a sucker for fairytale stories, what can I say?_

_~Laura_

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired, lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
**_

"God, I can't breathe in this thing," Aria inspected her thinner than usual frame in her three-way mirror, "Is there any way you can loosen it, Mary?"

The older woman shook her head softly and smiled, "Ms. Aria, a princess always has to look her best. Even if you have to smother until the night is over." They shared a small laugh, before turning her around to get a full look at her.

"Why does father have to throw a party tonight," she asked, smoothing out her cream colored dress that fell to her feet, "I know it is his fortieth birthday, but he has invited people I don't even know or speak to. Why have a celebration where my attendance is mandatory if I know no one?"

The maiden looked at the small woman and smiled softly, "King Byron just wants you to get to know the surrounding kingdoms for when you become queen, Ms. Aria. Also, I have heard around the castle that Prince Noel will be here tonight."

She groaned and jumped off of the stool she stood upon, "Don't even mention him. He is so arrogant and snobby. I don't know why father would pick him to be my betrothed. There are four other well-suited princes around."

"Here, let me loosen it just a bit for you," Mary began to unlace the back of her dress, "And you know why he picked Prince Noel. His family, besides yours, has the most riches of all the kingdoms."

"We have enough riches to last a two eternities. And what about love," Aria said in a feisty tone, turning around to face the maiden, "I don't love him. You are one of my best friends, Mar. You know I don't deserve to marry someone I don't love."

"Of course I know that," she answered with a sad smile, "You deserve someone who will make you happy, but, my dear, I am only a maid. I make sure you are up to your duties. That is my job. Neither your father, nor mother, will listen to me."

Aria huffed and sat down on the small sofa next to her, "It is not fair."

Mary sat beside her and put an arm around her reassuringly, "I know it is not, but maybe something will happen to change their minds. Now, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I promised Queen Ella that I would have you at the party by seven, and it is almost seven fifteen. You don't want me to lose my job do you?" She batted her eyes at the princess, causing her to flash her pearly white teeth.

She shook her head, making her long brown curls bounce, "Never. Okay, fix me up. I have to at least make an appearance."

Soon enough, Princess Aria was making her way into the ballroom, gliding down the staircase with a short train of fabric following behind her. She was sort of nervous and didn't understand quite why. Her father had elaborate parties almost every night, but something told her tonight would be different. She finally made her way to the last step and walked onto the floor.

"There you are," Ella ran up to Aria and kissed her cheek, "Was Mary the one who was keeping you up?"

"Oh, no, it was me," she smiled warmly at her mother, "I wanted to actually breathe tonight. Where is dad?"

"I have no clue, but he told me to make sure you got around and told everyone hello," she watched as Aria puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes, causing the queen to narrow hers at the young lady, "Look, whether you like it or not, you are the princess and need to welcome your guests. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she sassed her and walked away, faking smiles at everyone she passed. A couple of people, who she recognized as her father's friends, told her stories about when she was little, and she had to fake a laugh and pretend to remember them as well.

"I also remember how you would run in the mud puddles in your dresses," Sir Joseph, one of her father's great friends, boomed with laughter, causing Aria to jump, "Your father was so angry, but you were so precious."

Aria faked another smile, wishing to get out of this conversation and escape to her room. She shifted her eyes away from the man and looked around the place, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. Someone in the middle of the room caught her eye. He stood there in a tuxedo, hands shoved into his pockets and looking at her. Everything seemed to stop. All of the fictitious conversations quieted, and everyone disappeared but the two of them.

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy  
**_

Aria watched as his ocean blue eyes met her shining hazel ones from across the room, softly humming the words "Have we met?" Her cheeks turned pink as she caught herself staring, but blushed even more when she noticed her was doing the same. She smiled sweetly at him before turning away, however watching him from the corner of her eye. She saw him excuse himself from whomever he was talking to and walk away, much to her disappointment.

A sigh fell from her lips as she snuck away from the crowd of people. She spotted Noel lurking about in the center of attention, as usual, and ducked her head, straying to the far back of the room. She reached a deserted tray of untouched wine glasses and decided to take one. She took a small sip and closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste of strawberries.

"Careful, someone might see you," she heard a deep, masculine voice behind her say. She turned around to find the man who saw her from across the room. She smiled genuinely at him and held the glass firmly between her hands.

"Well, no one is around but you and me. I won't say anything," she said softly and leaned in, "Will you?"

The man smiled back, flashing a boyish grin at her that made her knees wobble in weakness, "Never. As long as you don't say anything about me having a glass," he reached for one, but Aria grabbed one for him and handed it over, feeling a light spark from the brushing of their hands.

"Well, that would be pretty hard to do if I did want to, since I don't know your name," she replied with a flirtatious grin.

He took a sip and licked his lips before responding, "Ezra Fitz. And you?"

"Aria Montgomery," she said, curtsying to the man as he bowed back to her.

"Well, Ms. Montgomery, I must say you look beautiful tonight," he grinned softly as he looked her up and down, "For, I have never seen someone as striking as you."

She looked down, bashfully, "Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Fitz. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I am now," he answered truthfully, taking another sip of the rich liquid, "What about you? Are you one of those women who love to be pampered with all kinds of expensive gifts?"

Aria shook her head and put a hand to her chest, "I am somewhat offended at that statement. However, I don't want to be treated differently. I'd much rather have someone pamper me with love than gifts."

"Well, I apologize," he said with a smile, "I just thought you were like all of the other royals."

Aria let out a small, sarcastic laugh, "Like those fools out there who love to brag and pretend to care about people they really don't? Oh, my dear, you have judged me wrongly. I am actually sensible and not stupid."

Ezra raised his free hand in defeat, "I express my apologies further, Aria."

"Well, I apparently I am not able to make my own decisions and have my maids and butlers express my feelings for me, so I don't know if I accept it or not," she turned away from Ezra and faced the wall that became very fascinating all of a sudden.

She felt him come up behind her and lean into her ear, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Her breath hitched as she felt his hot and heavy, strawberry smelling breath on her shoulder, "I'm not sure you can."

"I'm still going to try," he answered, whispering softly.

"You are just wasting your time, Ezra," she murmured back, turning her face to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well then my whole life will be made up of wasted time," his words slipped off his tongue in a smooth and seductive voice, causing her heart to beat erratically.

Aria loved the way he made her feel. He made her feel like she was wanted, and the most important thing in the world. Of course everyone in her kingdom worshiped the ground she walked on, but that was because they were supposed to do so. The man standing behind her actually meant what he felt and didn't even recognize the fact that she was a princess.

"Okay, fine," she whispered back after a few moments of silence, "I will give you one chance to make it up to me."

"Dance with me, Aria Montgomery," he asked, taking her glass of wine away from her and placing on the table nearest them. He extended his hand to her and smiled sweetly, causing her to give in and take it. He placed a hand on her small waist and the other firmly in hers, feeling a tingling sensation from her touch. She wrapped her arm around his neck, looking up into his eyes.

They spun around and around in their own little world; away from the guests, in the background, and with each other. He twirled her around, pulling her back in, closer every time. She laughed as he dipped her low and pulled her up to him swiftly. Aria wasn't used to this feeling of fun. Her whole life was planned out for her. A morning routine, a daily schedule, and a night routine. She never got a chance to do what she wanted to do, and with Ezra, she felt like she was having the best time of her life.

Soon, the song they were dancing to ended, and a slower one played. They got closer to one another; Ezra put his hand more toward her lower back, while Aria placed her head in the crook of his neck. They held each other closely in silence, just wanting to be in this moment forever. During the middle of the soft melody, Ezra leaned in a little to her ear, "Forgiven me yet?"

Aria smiled against his tux, "You were always forgiven, but I just wanted this dance."

Ezra grinned and placed his head atop hers, "You could've just asked, you know? I wouldn't have rejected." She giggled and snuggled more into him, feeling safe and content. No one had ever had this affect on her. This was a new feeling, and she absolutely wanted to feel it for the rest of her life. A thought wondered to her mind, _"What if this feeling is love? It feels delightful and enchanting. Is this what love is? Do I love Ezra, even if I have known him only one night? Of course I would never tell him this until I was for certain, but I really want to share this with him." _

"What are you thinking about," Ezra asked, feeling her tense up as the song came to an end. She pulled her head back and looked into his ocean blue eyes, swimming with something she had never seen before.

"Just thinking," she replied with a smile, "Ezra, I need to tell you something, but I just don't exactly know how," she looked at him as his face twisted into confusion. Just as she was about to open her mouth to explain, her mother appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are," Ella said softly, looking at her daughter carefully, "I need you right now. Follow me."

She watched as her mother walked away. She turned her attention back to Ezra, who looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"So soon," he asked, grabbing her arm and stopping her from running away just yet.

She walked back up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a moment, "I'm sorry." With one last look into his blue depths, she reluctantly ran after her mother

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I spent forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you  
**_

Aria ran up to her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. Her mother had needed her to go check on the chefs and ask if they could make a special dish for her father. After she did what she was told, she dashed back to where Ezra was, but to her dismay, he was gone. Since she really didn't feel like being at the party and previously made her rounds of hellos, she snuck away to her room happily.

She bit her lip as she dreamily danced across her marble floor. She touched a finger to her lips, wishing she had enough guts to press them to his lips instead of his cheek, but it still felt magical. She twirled around her room and flipped onto her bed. _I wonder if he knew how I was really feeling. Did he feel the same way about me? _

She climbed out of bed and walked over to her window that overlooked the palace, her thoughts running wild in her head. She looked into the night sky, wishing upon every single star to be able to see him again. She coiled a strand of her brown curls around her finger, thinking about his perfect face.

She reached behind her back and unlaced her dress once more, letting the material fall to the floor. Her pale skin shined in the moonlight as she danced her way to her walk-in closet, slipping the first satin gown she could find onto her slim figure. She climbed into bed after wishing upon another star, closing her eyes and drifting off.

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**Two a.m. who do you love**_

_**I wondered 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say**_

"_**It was enchanting to meet you."  
**_

She only drifted off for three minutes before she sat up straight in her bed. Her mind started racing again. All of the thoughts and feelings toward Ezra had overtaken her brain. It was now two in the morning and she was still thinking about him. Her feet padded back and forth in her massive bedroom. _Who does he love? Is it me? Is it some girl he grew up with? Do I love him? Do we love each other?_

She decided to sit and think it through, but her mind still ended up blank. If only he were here to explain himself. That would make it one billion times easier. But how could he know to be here? He just thought she was one of the regular royals, not a princess. She knew that for a fact, because he didn't make any comment or say anything to her about being one. _Would he treat me differently if he knew?_ She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She stared out of the window once more, wishing her answer would be written out in the stars above, but she knew it was not possible. So she folded her hands in her lap and silently prayed.

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you  
**_

"Please don't be in love with someone else," Aria whispered into the darkness of her bedroom, wishing her words would get to him somehow, "Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please." Her eyes continued to gaze out into the sky until her eyelids drooped heavily. She yawned and climbed back into her silky sheets, but before sleep could overtake her body, she whispered another statement meant for Ezra in the dark, "I was enchanted to meet you."

_**Please don't be in love with someone else **_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you….. **_


End file.
